Did ChalkZone Ever EXist (NO!)
by Rudy Clone
Summary: A beautiful story with a very unlikely twist! I WAS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER STORY ON HERE SO I DIDN'T STEAL IT! IT'S INSPIRATION PPL! plz revieuw and ENJOY!


_A/N: Hai guys!1!_ _So I red this WONDERFUL story the other day nd I wanted to do my own story like it because it was so inspireful and I thin kit made a really good point about sutpid ChalkZone! because that place is dumb and childish and im gonna show you why! Stay tuna! _

**ChalkZone: Did it Ever EXist? (NO!)**

By Rudy Clone

(The Love Doctor)

One day Rudy Tabootie was in detention for the fifth time that week and it was Monday at recess. He picked up a piece of chalk and nearly vomited because he thought about ChalkZone and he thought that was disgusting! He was 16 or 17 years old (I can't decide hehe haha) and he hadn't been there since he was 11 and he could STILL remember that dumb world's name... Chalk

Zone. For some reason, he hadn't forgotten it in 5 or possibly 6 or 7 years. But oh how he wished he could. Every time he got detention (especially five times in one day) and had to stare at the chalkboard, it was a reminder of that childish world...where the clouds were childish and the grass was childish and the sky was childish and the trees were childish and so were the houses and rocks and PAINTBRUSHES (ChalkZone's so dumb that it doesn't even KNOW paintbrushes aren't trees) and candy canes and the Zoners themselves were ALL CHILDISH!

To him, being near the chalkboard had always been a punishment as he was forced to remember ChalkZone. And how EVERYTHING there tried to tear him and Penny apart.

He stopped writing "Mr. Wilter was right about cartoons being immature" on the board and stepped back to admire his complex piece of art. He put down the chalk and screamed when he noticed that chalk had gotten _on _him and quickly, violently dusted himself off really thoroughly. He didn't want _any _of ChalkZone on him! EEW!

Suddenly Penny...his girlfriend and crush...walked in. Rudy swooned and nearly fainted at the sight of her. She was so beautiful...he had gotten rid of his buckteeth just for her so that they could be hawt together and fight the evil Unhawt Monster, who was only something pretend they made up together to make themselves feel like real heroes.

"You're in detention again. How. Mature," Penny grunted and cross her arms so tightly that she accidentally cut off circulation in her arms and her arms became disappointing.

Rudy grew sad and looked down in shame. "I'm trying Penny...I'm _trying _to be mature for you and I even took Rudy Clone Clone lessons once I was 15 so I could be more mature..." He pulled out a comic strip of his two characters who were the same as him and Penny but the one like him was black and the one like Penny was white. Sometimes he would accidentally blend with the clouds when he and the Penny character were flying through the sky holding hands because it was romantic and dreamy. But Penny had no idea that he based the characters off them because he still had a big crush on her but he had never been able to admit it to her even though they were girlfriend and boyfriend.

He opened the comic to a page with a waterfall that went on for several pages, in fact it was a fold-out comic. Penny sat down on her royal golden throne made out of gold (that Rudy made for her like a good boyfriend hehe and if anyone else sits on it then it's programmed to explode) while Rudy unfolded the comic and it was three hours later (Mr. Wilter taught the class around them because he knew their love was too important to interrupt) when he had unfolded all the pages and it took up every space in the room ever. Penny was annoyed because she couldn't see anything and she found it hard to breathe, plus her no-circulation arms had nearly fallen off because they had been deprived of blood for three hours, and so Rudy sighed and spent another three hours packing up the picture of the waterfall and instead showed her only the last panel.

Penny scoffed (she must have picked that up from Snap). "Uhh, Rudy. The velocity of the waterfall's biological current of rupees divided by snake tails doesn't add up to pi's square root OR branch and the electricity is generated from water from waterfalls that big."

"English please," Rudy said. He loved it when she talked smart.

"Wearing khaki under waterfalls is tacky," Penny said.

"Oh, ok," Rudy said. "Anyway, I'm going to get back to brooding," he said.

"Ok," said Penny. Then she looked at him and he looked like he was upset. She guessed because he was crying all over the floor and he had already slipped over in his tears four times. "Rudy is something wrong? It looks like you've been crying slightly."

"No I'm fine!" yelled Rudy and pretended he was fine. Penny's face went vacant and Rudy knew that he couldn't lie to her...her face said it all—she knew he was lying. He gave up like he gave up confessing his love to her years ago (don't worry guys, it's not a sad story I promise! Maybe Rudy hasn't had his special day yet (Hehe well one of his special days, I mean his wedding is a few more years from now!) but he will one day) and his shoulders dropped...off. "Well it's just...I keep thinking about ChalkZone."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Ugh AGAIN? Rudy you know that place is dumb. Don't pretend to like it."

"Penny you know what I mean," Rudy grumbled.

Penny understood. "I understand. Rudy...why didn't you leave ChalkZone _earlier_?"

"Because, Penny...I didn't need something stable and mature back then... I wish I did so I could confess my love to you earlier...I MEAN NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT!1!2!1!" he yelled and cried slightly.

"Ok," said Penny and Rudy sighed with relief.

"Good she didn't hear me..." he whispered to himself as he muttered under his breath so only he could hear.

"Hear what?" she asked and Rudy blushed so hardly that his face caught fire. But it was only on the inside, so smoke came out of his ears. Suddenly the fire alarms went off and a fireman burst in the room.

"I'm theeeeeee," he started because it's weird and he has a weird stutter, "fireman!"

"Oh, he's a _man with a plan_!" yelled Terry who was hooked like Leon's bimbo on the fireman's arm. Rudy had heard that the fireman and Terry got married once Terry lost interest in ChalkZone and grew up. She was woed slightly for a while because she had spent so long obsessing over ChalkZone (obsessions are SO DUMB!1 Luckily I'm not obsessed with anything. Anyway, plz everyone who is reading this please PM me if your in love becuz I love to hear stories about love even if you met in a public toilet! It's still romantic and I spend a lot of time obsessing over love because it's worthy hehe!) and she had wasted a lot of time that she could have spent with the fireman making out in an RV (but not Arvee because he's made of chalk). But she made up for that once they went on their honeymoon and had a lot of time to spend together.

Terry went to Rudy's house one day and told him the story of how they met on the day that the wiggies (well they were actually just a form of frogs who eat hair not from CHALKZONE) ran around Plainville eating people's hair and Rudy HATED the frogs because they are Penny's hair and made her bald...and Rudy only cared about how hawt she was and she wasn't hawt without her hair. But anyway Terry said she owed Rudy for that day so she said that he was off the hook and they wouldn't tell the school about the fire alarm. The fireman still put out the fire behind Rudy's face and he thanked the fireman, glad that he was mature enough to help him instead of sitting there making fun of him and laughing at him like he was crazy like SOMEONE he knew.

Terry and the fireman left and Rudy sighed. He was so sick of ChalkZone being in his mind. "I'm so sick of ChalkZone being in my mind..."

"I understand Rudy...I mean, I used to think Snap was a good drawing. But now I know he was just drawn by some dumb kid who went crazy with a protractor."

They both laughed and laughed at Snap's expense.

Then Rudy realised something. "Penny I was the one who drew Snap," said Rudy and Penny stared at him. But then he regretted saying it because he pointed out a mistake that she had made and he KNEW that she was like every other girl in the world and she might break it off with him! "I'M SORRY!" he yelled and got on his knees and begged like Snap for ice cream. He HATED begging because it reminded him of Snap but he had to do it...he couldn't lose Penny not ever... I mean he didn't care about an entire world and another dimension and refused to visit it for no known reason and left his best friend to a bunch of questions as well as every other Zoner in there but who cares...he only cared about Penny, which was justice, and it was fair. Penny was all that mattered.

"I forgive you Rudy," she sighed. "Sorry I'm just paranoid like every girl."

Rudy wasn't sure if he should agree with her or disagree with her because if he disagreed she would get offended that he didn't agree with her, but if he agreed, then she would feel offended because he agreed that she was paranoid. He let loose a cry of woed despair and wondered why romance was so _hard_...

But it was worth it.

"I'm just worried, Penny..." he started and Penny looked at him even though she already was.

"What's wrong Rudy?" asked Penny.

"I just...I'm afraid that...ChalkZone might be real," said Rudy shakily and got to his feet.

Penny hugged him and Rudy blushed so furiously that he fainted, and woke up in a hospital. Penny was over him and she said, "Rudy...I delayed your surgery because I love you. I mean you almost died because you needed immediate treatment but it's romantic so I knew you would forgive me."

"Oh Penny..." he whispered lovingly. Then the two kissed passionately. The feeling was electric; Rudy felt like someone had just tasered him! It made his hair stand on end and then the nurse came in to check on him and she looked at the two lovingly.

"Oh how sweet..." she said and called all the other doctors and nurses in. They all thought it was so sweet and they watched them for ten minutes until the nurse thought she should probably check on Rudy. A blush wound was one of the worst there was and most dangerous because it was caused by love, so it was an immediate concern. She touched Rudy's face to see how hot it was in case he still had Blush Fever, but she was electrocuted because of the electric kiss that was still happening.

"Hey!" shouted another doctor happily. He was yellow. "I have an idea...when our power goes out next, we should invite these two in and they can power our facility with their electric kisses!"

Everyone cheered and cheered at his words and Rudy and Penny were saviours.

They went back to detention even though it was well after school hours and Rudy stared woedly at the chalkboard again.

"I love you Rudy," said Penny to cheer him up. Rudy only sweated and blushed and his heart pounded.

"I l...I lo...AAAAAARRRGH!" he shouted and cried because he still couldn't confess.

"I'm not sure what's bothering you but I understand," said Penny and sat in her throne.

"Anyway...like I was saying Penny, I'm worried...and sad...ChalkZone...might be _REAL!_"

"Do you still have magic chalk?" asked Penny.

"Yeah...one piece..." Rudy began. He had melted all the rest down (even though they would have eroded to dust if he had left them for a few years) and kept one to remind himself of how much he HATED ChalkZone and to never go there again.

"I'm here for you Rudy..." said Penny. "Open a chalk portal and see... I'll be here to Toof Penny Snap if he really is real."

"Thx Penny," said Rudy and began to open the portal. As he started to draw it, his heart beat so fast that he thought he might get a collapsed lung and when he didn't finish it, Penny threatened to go to the bathroom alone so Rudy completed the portal as quickly as he could.

But the portal didn't open. He didn't even hear the sound of immaturity.

"THANK GOODNESS!" he yelled SO loudly and Penny cheered, and they got up and hugged. Then Rudy got worried and wondered if Penny knew his secret, so he stopped hugging her because that's not something JUST FRIENDS DO!

"I KNEW it didn't exist!" Penny yelled happily!

"I know right!" Rudy yelled. "I KNEW we were too grown up to love a world where you draw things and it becomes real, because only kids can love another dimension with REAL fantasy components!" he laughed like a mature person. "I _knew_ all those adventures I had and all those times other people were affected by things that happened in ChalkZone like Reggie the Red and when Reggie had his magic show and he thought I turned into an eraser but I really went into ChalkZone and got Spy Fly to whisper things in his ear and when we used ChalkZone to get the hamster for our school project and Mr. Wilter reported seeing people going through the chalkboards and breaking into his classroom and also when Sophie went into ChalkZone and you had to pretend we were playing hide and seek and when Snap got into the Real World and the whole class saw him and when the wiggies got into the Real World through the ChalkZone portal and ate everyone's hair and when I got that Santa costume for Christmas and when I brought that gift of good intentions to the Real World from ChalkZone and gave it to my dad and they turned into Hawaiian swimwear for him and then dissolved in water because it was made of chalk were ALL just a figment of my imagination! PHEW!" He was SO glad Snap didn't exist either! Now he and Penny could be along IN PIECE!

Rudy stopped celebrating when he looked lovingly at his girlfriend Penny and wondered how he would ever tell her he loved her... He got depressed but she didn't know why because she was a girl.

"If only...I could confess..."

_A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAH-HA-HAAAA! Well that was my twist! Rudy still hasn't confessed even though he and Penny are boyfriend and girlfriend... But HA HA ChalkZone isn't REAL! Gosh, if only...instead I'm stuck in this HORRIBLE REALITY where it DOES exist! Stupid Snap... ANYWAY, REVIEUW! _


End file.
